Everything stays
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo. Una pequeña historia de como Booth y Brennan están juntos, con la ayuda de otra pareja en su misma situación. Solo es una pequeña intervención de ambos mundos. Por siempre Booth y Brennan


_Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo. Son mis dos series favoritas en este mundo, y aunque parezca raro veo muchas cosas de Mulder y Scully en Booth y Brennan… soy su más ferviente admirador._

 _Solo es una pequeña intervención de ambos mundos._

 _Nota. No la publique en los crossover, porque casi nadie los lee. Así que una disculpa por eso._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Chris Carter, Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson y La FOX._

 _Espero que disfruten._

* * *

 **Everything stays**

Seeley Booth caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos del FBI tenía una cita urgente con su jefe de unidad, cuando llego la secretaria le indico que esperara, muchas cosas tenia dentro de la cabeza que no pudo evitar divagar en ellos. Su compañera que el FBI le había asignado había sido como un dolor de cabeza que al pasar de los años se había convertido en todo para él, pero en las últimas semanas ella estaba saliendo con un viejo amigo suyo, eran una buena pareja muy a pesar suyo. Ella le había preguntado si le importaba… sin tan solo hubiera dicho que sí. Pero ahora ahí estaba el pensando que ella le abandonaría para partir en un año sabático con él, perdería su asociación y a ella.

- _ **El subdirector dice que se prepare que un momento lo atenderá**_ _-_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta, de pronto esta se abrió y sin darse cuenta había chocado con una mujer- _**Lo siento**_ _-_ dijo haciéndose hacia atrás **-** _ **No te preocupes**_ _-_ Y cuando levanto la vista, sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de los suyos, era preciosa, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y su cabello… rojo **-** _**¡De verdad lo siento mucho!**_ _\- dijo torpemente,_ ella sonrió y siguió su camino, se quedó de pie viendo cómo se alejaba y cuando menos lo esperaba ella volvió la mirada y al volverse a encontrar con sus ojos ambos sonrieron…

Esa misma tarde se encontraba manejando a una escena del crimen, llevaba un par de minutos manejando, iba con su compañera y no se habían hablado en todo el camino, él no había dejado de pensar en su encuentro de aquella mañana, la chica pelirroja… le había perecido un ilusión, ella preciosa, sus ojos de un maravilloso azul, tez blanca, no era muy alta, pero sin duda algo le había atraído de ella- _¿Te sucede algo?-_ La voz de su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos- _No, claro que no-_ en su voz se notó cierto titubeo **-** _ **Creí que algo te estaba molestando, regularmente eres tú el que no para de hablar y esta vez no has dicho nada**_ _-_ Ella miraba por la ventana **-** _ **No me había dado cuenta, es solo que pensaba que si decides irte por el caribe, debo evaluar que seguirá en mi carrera profesional**_ _-_ El mintió, pero en realidad no había tenido tiempo para pensar en eso **-** _ **Ya veo, siendo racional, no te pediría que me esperaras para trabajar justo donde lo dejamos**_ _-_ El frunció el ceño **-** _ **Entonces… ¿has decidido irte?**_ _-_ sintió su mirada sobre él, pero no fue capaz de mirarla **-** _ **Aun sigo evaluando la propuesta, en cuanto me decida, serás el primero en saberlo, pero aún tengo tiempo para decidirlo**_ _-_ El apretó el volante y siguió conduciendo en silencio, pero una parte en él había experimentado un dolor, ella no era para el… y no tendría el valor de decírselo.

Cuando regreso al FBI tomo el asesor, y justo cuando la puerta iba a cerrarse se detuvo **-** _ **¡Detenlo por favor!**_ _-_ Cuando se dio cuanta la misma chica de aquella mañana estaba dentro del asesor **-** _ **Claro, ¿a qué piso vas?**_ _-_ cuando lo miro, sonrió de nuevo **-** _ **Al sótano, por favor**_ _-_ él se extrañó un poco, porque en todos los años que había trabajado para el FBI, nunca se había topado con ella y en menos de 24 horas la había visto ya dos veces **–** _ **Siento lo de esta mañana, Seeley Booth**_ _-_ El extendió la mano y rápidamente sintió el contacto **-** _ **No te preocupes, yo estaba también algo distraída, Soy Dana Scully**_ _-_ Sus manos no se habían soltado **\- ¿** _ **Agente o consultor?**_ _-_ Pregunto el **-** _ **Agente, de hecho doctora en medicina**_ _-_ Doctora en serio, pensó para sí mismo **-** _ **Supongo que agente ¿verdad?**_ _-_ El asesor se detuvo en el sótano **-** _ **Si…-**_ sus manos se soltaron- _Fue un gusto chocar contigo Seeley-_ Ella giro y cuando estaba a punto de salir del asesor el tomo su mano **-** _ **Es extraño que haga esto pero… ¿Quieres salir con migo?, bueno no sé si en realidad eres soltera, si es así discúlpame**_ _-_ sonrió tímidamente **-** _ **Sé que te sonara más extraño, pero acepto-**_ ella sonrió hipnóticamente y sus manos se soltaron **-** _ **8:30 en los padres fundadores**_ _-_ se asomó fuera el elevador y la vio alejarse **-** _ **Ahí estaré**_ _-_ sonrió y siguió su camino.

* * *

Cuando entro en su pequeña oficina, que más bien parecía una bodega donde muchas cajas y fotografías se encontraban esparcidas por todos lados sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, recordaba sus encuentros de ese día, estaba de muy buen humor había pasado un tiempo considerable desde su última cita, toda su vida amorosa se había convertido en una cacería nocturna de seres imaginarios y extraterrestres. No se daba tiempo para ella, desde el cáncer no había podido ser la misma, sabía que muchos de sus problemas no tenían respuesta y muchas de esas verdades eran parte de la cruzada personal de su compañero **-** _ **¿Por qué tan feliz Scully?**_ _-_ La voz de su compañero la saco de sus pensamientos **-** _ **Por nada, Mulder**_ _-_ la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó frente a él **-** _ **Estaba a punto de llamarte, tengo dos reservaciones de avión para esta noche, un hombre asegura que ha tenido un par de visitas nocturnas de ….**_ _-_ lo miro sorprendida, tenía que viajar justo hoy **–** _ **No podré ir contigo, he quedado con alguien esta noche**_ _-_ Soltó, antes de que le pusiera más pretextos **–** _ **Pues cancela, sabes que te necesito con migo**_ _-_ Me necesita, se dijo **-** _ **Mulder…**_ _-_ Él siempre la había necesitado era actualmente la persona en todo el mundo que más confiaba, muy a pesar suyo a quien más necesitaba. Él siempre había estado ahí, cuando la secuestraron, el cáncer, la muerte de Melissa… era su piedra de toque. Y aunque no había terminado de conversarse ella misma, se había enamorado del él desde el primer momento **-** _ **¡Vamos Scully! Si es una cita podrás re agendar**_ _-_ al verlo ahí sabía que le amaba, pero muchas de las situaciones con los expedientes x, las conspiraciones gubernamentales, sentirse muchas veces un estorbo en sus investigaciones y por supuesto Diana Fowley; eran impedimento para que el la viera como más que su compañera, no quería sentirse más sola, muchas veces olvidaba que había una vida más grande allá fuera de lo que tenía ahora con los expedientes x y de todas las desafortunadas rachas de mala suerte, justo cuando la verdad estaba tan cerca… era una búsqueda interminable que los consumía a ambos y terminaba con su paciencia **-** _ **Lo siento Mulder, esta vez pasaré**_ _-_ El suspiro profundamente **-** _ **Esta bien… te parece que mueva los pases a este fin de semana**_ _-_ él sonrió **-** _ **Claro Mulder**_ _-_ Se enderezo un poco y le dijo **-** _ **Sé que a veces necesitas descansar de esto, sabes que te necesito con migo, eres mi parte científica en todo esto**_ _-_ Lo miro como siempre lo hacía **-** _ **Claro que no Mulder, es solo que me he decidido a tener un poco de tiempo para mí**_ _-_ la miro con extrañeza **-** _ **¿Una cita? Que bien... y quien es el afortunado**_ _-_ se dibujó un sonrisa en su rostro, si le contaba algo seguro él se burlaría, pero sí que el hombre que le había invitado era realmente apuesto, sus ojos color avellana, su mandíbula fuerte, era sin duda muy varonil, el simple rose con su mano le había hecho palpitar el corazón, y la había sonrojado **-** _ **Nada importante Mulder, solo una charla**_ _-_ se encogió en hombros **-** _ **y ¿a dónde te llevara?**_ _-_ el tono de su voz ahora era muy serio **-** _ **Los padres fundadores, nunca he estado ahí-**_ El frunció el ceño **-** _ **espero que salga todo salga bien-**_

* * *

Todo el mundo se había reunido después de haber terminado el caso, se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir por unos tragos a los padres fundadores, todos excepto Booth. El ni siquiera se había quedado para ponerse de acuerdo con ellos, no era muy extraño ya que muchas veces él no se sentía a gusto con todos, Ángela miraba a todos en el bar, pero no podía dejar de ver a su amiga se notaba incomodidad en su rostro **-** _ **Cariño… ¿Qué te sucede?-**_ Dijo acercándose a ella en la barra del bar **-** _ **Nada-**_ dijo secamente **-** _ **Eso no parece, ¿Es acaso por tu viaje con Sullivan?-**_ Ella respiro profundamente, no entendía por qué todos estaban tan preocupados por sus decisiones **-** _ **Por supuesto que no-**_ Ángela trato de descifrar sus pensamientos **-** _ **¿Has decido algo?-**_ tomo la copa entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo **-** _ **No iré Ángela y él ya lo sabe**_ _-_ Soltó sin tapujos **-** _ **¿Por qué no iras? él es un gran chico te ama de verdad, solo déjate amar un poco-**_ volvió a beber **-** _ **Mi trabajo aquí es más importante, no puedo irme y mandar todo en lo que he trabajado al demonio-**_ su amiga la tomo por la mano **-** _ **Ángela no puedo abandonar el laboratorio, a ti, al equipo, a Zack, Hodgins y hasta a Cam y no puedo abandonar a …**_ _-_ Ella suspiro **-** _ **A Booth ¿verdad?-**_ Ella sonrió a su amiga **-** _ **Trabajamos juntos, somos compañeros y nuestra labor para el FBI es muy importante para el-**_ dijo para excusarse **-** _ **Lo se querida, pero creo que tienes que hacer tu vida, pero si crees que eres más importante con Booth haz lo que te dicte tu corazón-**_ volvió a sorber un trago **-** _ **Eso es ridículo, lo he hecho por qué es lo más racional y congruente que he hecho-**_ su amiga paso su brazo sobre su hombro **-** _ **Lo se amiga, algún día serás lo suficiente valiente para reconocer que te has quedado por cierto agente del FBI-**_ Brennan la miro con molestia **-** _ **Somos compañeros, amigos pero nada más-**_ las dos giraron su cabeza al extremo opuesto de la barra, les llamo la atención un chica que entro **-** _ **Ella luce muy guapa-**_ Dijo Ángela a su amiga que seguía con la copa en la mano **-** _ **Si lo es-**_ Dijo sin mucho ánimo y sin prestar la mayor atención **-** _ **Ella trabaja para el FBI, la he visto en algunas ocasiones**_ _-_ ella era preciosa, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido y con un ligero escote de corazón, tacones y maquillaje natural, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su melena roja y sus ojos azules **-** _ **No tengo mucho trato con los demás agentes del FBI**_ _-_ dijo Brennan sin volver a mirarla- _**Vamos amiga únete con nosotros en la mesa-**_ coloco la copa sobre la barra **-** _ **Adelántate, en un momento estoy con ustedes**_ _-_ Su amiga se alejó y así pudo pedir otro trago más, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y una de ellas… Seeley Booth.

* * *

El entro rápidamente en el bar trataba de ocultarse de ella, si se enteraba que la había seguido esa noche, seguro le haría riña por todo durante meses, se arriesgaba porque tenía que estar seguro que su cita era un hombre honesto que no le lastimaría como él lo había hecho durante todos sus años de asociación. Muy dentro de él sabía que todo lo malo que le había sucedido a ella era fruto de su trabajo en los expedientes x. Cuando enfermo de cáncer, el trato de ser fuerte por ella, más el dolor de verla consumiéndose por la enfermedad, era mucho más fuerte que su propio valor. No pudo evitar llorar una noche al costado de su cama, él era tan responsable como aquellos que le habían provocado el cáncer. El por inducirla en esta absurda cruzada, donde ella solo había estado ahí para apoyarlo, era su amiga, su constante, su piedra de toque. Esta casería por la verdad no tendría sentido si ella no estuviera a su lado. No había entendido en que momento se había convertido para el en la razón más importante de su vida, aunque muchas veces pareciera lo contrario, había algo que le atraía de ella, más de lo que le gustaba admitir, hasta había comenzado a deshacerse de su colección de pornografía porque ahora Scully estaba muy dentro de sus pensamientos y aunque él no fuera tan digno para ella, él tendría el valor de dejarla ir y hacer su vida lejos de todo este desastre que el tenia.

Cuando entro ella seguía sola en la barra del bar y como le daba la espalda le fue fácil escabullirse dentro sin ser visto, le pareció que era más preciosa que lo habitual, sus trajes del FBI no le hacían justicia, pero verla así le había sacado una sonrisa, deseo haber tenido más valor de ser un mejor hombre… haberla el invitado a salir y no encontrarse ahora en esa situación.

* * *

Cuando entro en el bar la vio sentada en la barra, se dirigió a ella sin apartar la mirada de su melena pelirroja, cuando toco su hombro ella giro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ninguno dijo nada, se admiraron por un momento **-** _ **Hola…**_ _\- Ella coloco su mano sobre la suya_ _ **\- Vamos a una mesa**_ _-_ Ella asintió y se sentaron en una mesa justo al lado de la barra **-** _ **Seeley luces muy atractivo**_ _-_ dijo sonrojándose **-** _ **Gracias Dana, tu eres preciosa**_ _-_ El mesero se acercó y ellos pidieron la cena **-** _ **Nunca había entrado a este lugar**_ _-_ se acomodó un mechos de cabello detrás de la oreja **-** _ **¡De verdad! En este lugar vengo después de resolver un caso con mi compañera, ya sabes para celebrar**_ _-_ él era tan galante y su sonrisa seductora _-_ _ **¿Tienes una compañera?**_ _-_ el brillo de sus ojos azules era tan intenso y su rostro parecía de porcelana **-** _ **Si, ella es doctora… mi apoyo forense**_ _-_ no podía dejar de mirarla, hasta su voz era cautivante **-** _ **Y tú ¿en qué departamento trabajas?-**_ Ella se sonrojo- _**Estoy en los expedientes X, trabajo con mi compañero Fox Mulder, tal vez habrás oído hablar de el**_ _–_ el rubor de su cara era tan tierno- _**Claro, que se dé el, es una leyenda en los perfiles de asesinos, pero nunca había escuchado que tenía una compañera-**_ El sonrió, al menos aun no se había puesto a cuestionar su trabajo como todos lo hacían **-** _ **Si… en realidad llevamos un par de años juntos-**_ repentinamente un fugaz recuerdo de su rostro cruzo por su cabeza **-** _ **y tu ¿llevas mucho en el FBI? Y con tu compañera-**_ Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando pensó en ella **-** _ **Si, tenemos también un par de años juntos, ella es la Dra. Temperance Brennan-**_ _sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre sus ojos y se encontraron con los suyos_ _ **\- He oído mucho hablar de su investigación forense y además es escritora, sí que tienes una compañera estupenda**_ _-_ la cena llego pero no impidió que siguieran hablando de ambos, y a pesar de no haberse conocido antes… mucho de lo que pensaban era muy similar, podrían ser muy compatibles si ellos no lo fueran ya con otros…

* * *

Escucho su voz y al girase vio como el sostenía la mano de aquella chica que antes le había parecido tan interesante a su amiga Ángela, fue tan extraño para ella verlo ahí con alguien tan atractiva, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar por todo lo que su amiga le había dicho hace unos momentos, todo acerca del valor y acerca de él.

Se preguntó por qué le molestaba tanto verlo ahí, y el hecho que ni siquiera había notado que estaba a un par de metros de distancia, tomo el trago que había llegado y lo vacío hasta el fondo.

Se sintió traicionada, eso era… él había estado tan extraño desde hace un tiempo, tal vez ocupado con la pelirroja, que no se había tomado en cuenta lo que ella le había externado de su viaje por el caribe. Se había preocupado tanto por no abandonar su trabajo que él ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle que en realidad no importaba tanto como ella creía. Respiro profundo y tomo otro par de copas, no quería que el resto de sus amigos notara que le importaba un poco.

Se froto los ojos y se dijo así misma que era tan irracional lo que estaba pensando, ella había sido tan claro con todo respecto a Seeley Booth, ella era tan libre como el a tener su propia vida privada, si ella no había decido un viaje por el caribe con su ahora ex novio, nada tenía que ver con Booth o los absurdos sentimientos que su amiga empeñaba en que reconociera.

Pidió una cena ligera en la barra… trato de sepultar aquello que extrañamente le dolía y seguir adelante – _ **Cariño, nos vamos por que la cena ha sido un poco aburrida sin ti**_ _-_ Ella asintió con la mirada- _**Y viste que la chica pelirroja del FBI, esta de cita con Booth**_ _-_ Ella esbozo una sonrisa **-** _ **Si… me parece que se ven muy bien juntos**_ _-_ su amiga noto un pequeño deje de nostalgia en su voz **-** _ **Un poco, creo que ella no es su tipo**_ _-_ ambas sonrieron **-** _ **Te veré mañana y si decides ir a despedir a Sullivan y necesitas compañía solo llámame-**_ La abrazo **-** _ **Gracias…**_

* * *

El apretó el menú que tenía en las manos, la situación se había vuelto un poco insoportable, él no era lo que realmente esperaba para Scully. Alto, bien formado y con esa fabulosa sonrisa que le daba un poco de náuseas y ella prácticamente perdida en su cara de niño bonito. Llevaba por lo menos una hora viendo a su compañera sonriéndole a aquel hombre que había reconocido el FBI, y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si no había escuchado los rumores que circulaban durante años de la supuesta relación romántica que mantenía con Scully, pero de ser así el ni siquiera se hubiera acercado a ella, así fue que por años nadie se había atrevido a lanzarle ni por error una mirada lujuriosa a su compañera. Y se preguntó por qué demonios estaba ahí, si él quería que ella fuera libre de él y de los expedientes X, pero por otra parte los hechos demostraban lo contrario. Su pregunta era muy fácil de resolver… se había enamorado de ella. Su amiga, la única en el mundo en el que podía poner su vida sabiendo que ella no lo defraudaría nunca, su constante… todo era ella, y se preguntó que hacia ahí viendo a otro le dedicaba esas sonrisas que habían sido exclusivas para él, tenía que ser valiente y si era necesario luchar contra su propia naturaleza.

Él no era de los cursis, pero cuando se trataba de Scully, podía ir hasta el fin del mundo por ella y protegerla como siempre lo había hecho, solo que ahora no sabía si levantarse interrumpirla y llevarla con él, a pesar de ser una eminencia en perfiles de asesinos, no podía descifrar si ella sentía lo mismo.

Evaluó un momento la situación, si él le decía esto y ella no estaba en el mismo barco que el, seguro rompería su promesa de nunca dejarlo en un ámbito profesional, al contraio si ella estaba sintiéndose igual, él se encargaría de protegerla de todo y si por ello debía abandonar su búsqueda de la verdad así sería…

* * *

Sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro y cuando giro su cara se sorprendió tanto, él le sonrió como siempre lo hacía **-** _ **¡Mulder!... ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ _-_ bajo la mirada **–** _ **Tenia que asegúrame que estabas bien… solo me preocupe por ti, por lo de esta tarde-**_ El titubeo al pronunciar sus palabras, el hombre con ella levanto la mirada **-** _ **Mulder no es así-**_ Odiaba tanto esta situación, pero él estaba ahí por ella y nada cambiaría su propósito **-** _ **Claro, el tenebroso Mulder, ese soy yo**_ _-_ él sonrió, mientras llevaba su mano a su chaqueta- _**Vez que estoy bien, te suplicaría que hablarnos más tarde o mejor mañana**_ _-_ Ella sintió la incomodidad de la situación, él nunca había hecho algo como esto, opinaba a veces de su vida si se daba la ocasión, pero nunca se había atrevido a llegar a tal punto **–** _ **Si veo que estás pasándolo de maravilla, pero antes de irme hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte**_ _-_ ella frunció el ceño- _**Sabes que si es trabajo…**_ _-_ Su acompañante levanto la mirada y se quedó viendo detenidamente a la barra del bar frente a ellos **-** _ **No te preocupes Dana, si es importante, te sugiero que vallas y te tomes el tiempo necesario**_ **-** la tomo por el brazo mientras ella cogía su bolso y su abrigo **-** _ **Gracias… Seeley, me he divertido mucho, has sido un gran amigo-**_ le giño un ojo y sonrió ampliamente **-** _ **Solo recuerda de lo que hablamos, sigue tu instinto**_ _-_ le dio la mano **-** _ **Si lo sé, tal vez hoy sea mi día de suerte**_ _-_ Mulder la tomo por la cintura, para indicarle que siguieran _ **\- Y el mío… -**_ le hizo una seña a la barra, una chica sentada son una copa en la mano miraba hacia el otro lado del lugar **-** _ **Suerte Dana…**_ _-_ Ambos sonrieron y sus manos se separaron- _**Si no funciona ahora, se constante sé que funcionará…hasta luego Seeley**_

 _ **-Hasta luego Dana…**_

* * *

Ella sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su espalda, sonrió para sí mima **–** _ **Bones… no pensaba verte ahora por aquí, pensé que tal vez estarías empacando**_ _-_ Su voz fue muy suave casi como un susurro – _ **Booth, te vi entrar con una chica, ¿Dónde está ella ahora?**_ _–_ Se sentó a su lado **–** _ **Solo una amiga**_ _-_ ambos sonrieron sin saber por qué- _**Decidí quedarme, no puedo abandonar el trabajo aquí, extrañaría mucho a Ángela, Zack, Hodgins y hasta a Cam-**_ soltó sin darle oportunidad de hablar de otra cosa, pensó nuevamente para sí misma la respuesta que le estaba dando vueltas en los últimos días – **¿** _ **Crees que es más importante tu trabajo aquí que un año paradisiaco por el caribe?**_ _–_ Tomo un gran sorbo a su bebida _**–Lo hago porque se lo importante que es para mí y para… ti, resolver estos casos, ya sabes tener menos personas malas allá afuera y sin mi… no podrías hacerlo**_ _-_ su mirada se desvió a la barra – _ **No deberías sacrificar tu felicidad por mí-**_ Levanto su barbilla con su mano a una altura muy cercana a su rostro- _**Yo quiero lo mejor para ti Bones… y si estas ahora pensativa por eso, tal vez deberías aceptar, yo estaré aquí para cuando decidas volver-**_ Sus labios estaban tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones ir a la par-¿ _ **No me has entendido verdad?-**_ susurro acercándose más a ella- _**Si… quieres que me valla-**_ se cristalizaron sus ojos **-** _ **Me lo habías dicho ya… y a pesar de que me estoy quedando aún me lo pides**_ _-_ el detuvo una lagrima que amenazaba correr por su mejilla **–** _ **Si te pidiera lo contrario ahora, tal vez huirías de mi como la última vez-**_ Su ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos **-** _ **Eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, había bebido mucho y el taxi… y no lo sé, estaba tan molesta contigo**_ _-_ entrelazaron sus manos **-** _ **apenas y nos cocinamos, fui un tonto lo sabes-**_ apretaron sus manos **-** _ **Si mi juicio no ha sido afectado por el alcohol y estoy entendiendo perfectamente lo que está sucediendo, sola basta que me pidas que me quede-**_ suspiro profundamente **-** _ **Y lo hare**_ _-_ el intenso azul en su mirada brillaba, apoyaron sus frentes y su nariz frotaba la suya, sintió el calor de las lágrimas que corrían sobre sus mejillas y sabía que era ahora – _ **Quédate… -**_ su mano se deslizo por su espalda y al acercarse ella lo beso…

* * *

Mientras caminaban por las calles de DC ninguno había dicho nada, ella le había tomado de la mano sin ni siquiera mirarlo **-** _ **¿Si tienes frio? Te doy mi abrigo**_ _-_ ella negó con la cabeza **– ¿** _ **Quiero saber qué es eso importante de lo que tenías que hablarme?-**_ su respiración se detuvo un momento, pero siguió caminando en silencio hasta que se encontraron sentados en un parque iluminado solo por una lámpara **-** _ **Esta tarde me preocupe mucho, porque pensé que querrías abandonar los expedientes x-**_ contuvo el aire por unos segundos **-** _ **¿Por qué lo haría?-**_ la miro fijamente **-** _ **Solo te vi un poco distante las últimas semanas, y con tu cita de hoy… imagine que querías algo distinto a lo que yo te doy trabajando a mi lado-**_ Su mirada se hizo penetrante **-** _ **Mulder… no te negare que esta búsqueda me ha desgastado, he sacrificado mucho buscando la verdad que nunca llega a ser tan clara-**_ _su voz fue muy clara y firme_ _ **\- Te necesito… lo sabes-**_ una sonrisa de incredulidad se formó en su rostro **-** _ **No me necesitas Mulder… nunca me has necesitado he sido un estorbo para ti-**_ _al levantarse le tomo la mano_ _ **\- No pienses eso, sabes que no es verdad**_ _-_ sintió como el apretaba su mano para no dejarla ir- _ **Entonces…¿Por qué me asignaron a ti en primer lugar?, los dos sabemos que fue para exhibir y desacreditar tu trabajo… para que no hablaras-**_ él se levantó, se acercó tanto, que sintió que su corazón exaltado saldría de su pecho **-** _ **¡pero me salvaste!... sé que fue difícil y frustrante muchas veces, pero todo lo que sabias de la ciencia y tu racionalidad me salvaron siempre cuando perdía el piso… tú estabas ahí-**_ _le tomo por los hombros_ _ **\- ¡me hiciste honesto, me hiciste una persona!... te lo debo a ti todo y tú no me debes nada-**_ sus ojos sentían el ardor por las lágrimas que luchaba en contener **\- Yo** _ **no sé en qué creer ni en quien confiar, no sé cuál es la verdad-**_ él tomo su rostro entre sus manos **\- Scully… yo era como tú, no sabía en quien confiar, pero apareciste tu… mi amiga-** su rostro mostró una calidez que Scully nunca había visto en el **-** _ **tengo la certeza de que aunque todo cambie y la verdad sea tan insoportable que provoque que le mundo se derrumbe… tu estarás ahí para decirme la verdad porque eres mi constante, mi piedra de toque-**_ las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Scully, había sido honesto con el mismo y ahora ella estaba deslumbrada, el realmente la amaba y así lo sintió **-** _ **y tú la mía…**_ _\- ahora ella lo tomo por el rostro acariciándolo… se acercó a el cerrando la brecha entre ellos, la calidez de sus labios hasta ahora desconocida para ambos era tan dulce como habían imaginado…_

* * *

– _ **Mi modo de pensar, es que las mejores relaciones amorosas las únicas que duran con frecuencia suelen ser las que radican en la amistad, al fin llega el día en que al ver a esa persona se descubre algo más que la noche que ya se compartió, parece ser una chispa que se enciende de repente y la persona que solo era un amigo, se convierte en la única persona que resulta ser compatible con uno**_ _-_ Su discurso era firme **–** _ **Seguramente lo que te sucedió con Mulder**_ _-_ se sonrojo y una chispa de felicidad recorrió su rostro **–** _ **Solo trataba de ejemplificar tu situación con la Dra. Brennan-**_ ambos rieron- _**Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así, hablando de…-**_ su rostro divertido saco en ella otra sonrisa **-** _ **¡Dilo!... de nuestros líos amorosos**_ _-_ el apretó su mano **-** _ **Siento mucho haber terminado hablando de Mulder… es solo que muchas veces me rindo en la búsqueda de su verdad-**_ El cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa **-** _ **Dana, no te pongas triste, entiendo lo duro que llega a hacer, no tener la certeza que otro sienta lo mismo por ti-**_ una lagrima de deslizo por su mejilla **-** _ **Sigue tu instinto… y sabrás si el en verdad te ama**_ _-_ Nunca se había sincerado con nadie más, sobre sus sentimientos por Mulder **-** _ **A veces pienso que no tendré el valor de seguir a su lado y avanzar es lo mejor que puedo hacer-**_ Su rostro de volvió cálido y compasivo **-** _ **Dana sabes… aquí estamos todos nosotros principalmente solos, buscando una conexión real, algunos buscan en lugares equivocados y otros dejan de tener esperanza. Porque piensan que no hay nadie ahí afuera para ellos… pero todos seguimos intentando e intentando de nuevo ¿Por qué?... por qué de vez en cuando dos personas se encuentran y hay esa chispa-**_ acerca más su rostro al suyo- _**y así es, él es apuesto y ella hermosa…**_ **y tal vez es lo único que ven al principio, pero estar enamorado… es cuando dos personas se convierten en uno** \- _Ella sonrió-_ _ **Pero es científicamente imposible que dos personas ocupen el mismo espacio**_

 _ **\- si pero… lo importante es que lo intentamos y no desfallecemos, si sabes que Mulder es el indicado no te rindas y no pierdas eso que ya has encontrado-**_ se estrecharon las manos- _**Gracias… Seeley, y de igual manera lucha por ella… porque si es la chispa que has estado buscando… no dejes que se marche-**_ ambos sonrieron, sabían que no sería fácil, pero si es destino lo tenía planeado seguro todo quedara en su lugar.

 **FIN**

Les agradecería una revisión, me gustaría que me dijeran que tal fue para mi primera vez con cruce de historias. Saludos.


End file.
